Death Song For You, Darling?
by Shisui Namikaze Deandress Chan
Summary: Tangga lagu Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Si, Do. dribble perjuangan cinta seorang pria yg mempunyai gangguan jiwa./"Kau Milikku... Do'aku adalah ingin memiliki dirimu"/ Warning! : SasufemNaru, GaafemNaru., OOC and crime. RnR if you like it... ;)


**_=Death Song For You, Darling=_**

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Directed/Disclaimer By : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author By : Shisui-Namikaze**

**Crime Fiction**

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Female Naruto**

**Gamut Dribbling**

**Rating : T+**

**Warning! : OOC, OC, Crime, Hurt/Comfort, Gangguan Jiwa.**

**Let's Start**

**If you don't like this story, don't read!**

**Enjoy it**

**-DO- ( Do'a-ku adalah ingin memilikimu )**

Seorang gadis mahasiswa Universitas Konoha yang berparas manis dan berambut pirang berlari-lari di tengah-tengah kerumunan para mahasiswa yang dinyatakan lulus. Bola mata safir-nya berbinar-binar penuh kebahagiaan, meskipun jubah wisuda itu terus membuatnya hampir terjatuh... tapi dia tetap berusaha untuk terus berlari agar bisa mengejar seorang pria yang berada didepannya, pria berambut raven dengan gaya rambut seperti pantat ayam yang sedang menunggunya di dekat gapura Universitas, dia menyandarkan diri disana sambil tersenyum tipis melihat wanita berambut pirang berlari kearahnya.

Mata pria itu berwarna hitam kelam dan wajahnya terlihat sangat tampan tapi dingin sekali, seolah-olah pria itu tidak mempunyai ekspresi, dan pakaian yang dia pakai..., seorang petugas yang bertugas menjaga keaman kota a.k.a Polisi. Terlihat dari pakaian polisi ketat berwarna biru tua lengkap dengan lencana keemasan tergantung didada-nya, pria itu adalah seorang komandan sekaligus pemimpin dari semua petugas polisi.

Sang gadis manis tersebut tidak lama kemudian tepat berada didepannya, nafasnya terengah-engah tapi gadis itu masih tersenyum ke pria itu. Gadis itu mencoba menormalkan nafasnya dengan menarik nafas pelan dan menghembuskannya, dan ketikanya nafasnya merasa lebih nyaman... dia melemparkan topi wisuda yang sejak tadi berada digenggaman tangan kanannya keatas langit biru yang cerah. Sang mentari yang bersinar terang siang hari itu menyinari lemparan topi itu sehingga memantulkan bayangan siluet topi tersebut diatas langit dan pada akhirnya jatuh ketanah tidak jauh dari mereka tepat pada ketika gadis pirang yang manis itu mencium bibir pria yang berada didepannya dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.

"Aku lulus, Sasuke-koi" kata gadis itu penuh kebahagiaan setelah gadis itu melepaskan ciumannya. Sedangkan sang pria didepannya hanya berkata 'hn' tapi dibalik kata itu dia tertawa penuh kebahagiaan.

Mereka saling berpelukkan dan mulai berciuman kembali, ciuman yang tadinya terputus karena kehabisan oksigen. Kedua insan itu tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang memantau mereka di belakang pohon apel yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Naruto..." lirih orang itu dibelakang pohon apel dengan tatapan tajam yang sangat menusuk dan mengancam.

"Kau hanya untukku... dan do'a-ku saat ini adalah ingin memilikimu" lanjut orang itu

**-Re- ( Relakan dia, pilihlah aku )**

Reuni tiba, para mantan mahasiswa-mahasiswi Universitas Konoha berkumpul di sebuah gedung yang disewa oleh ketua pembuat acara, gedung yang disewa tidak jauh dari Universitas tempat dulunya mereka mengasah otak, para mantan Mahasiswa/i disini tertawa penuh kebahagiaan menikmati suasana ramai dan senang karena bertemu dengan teman-teman yang sudah setahun lebih tidak bertemu, suara lagu nge-beat sang DJ yang disewa mengalun-alunkan para mahasiswa disini untuk berdansa tapi tidak untuk gadis berambut pirang, dia hanya duduk di sofa bersama kedua temannya dengan warna rambut yang mencolok sama seperti hal-nya dia.

Teman disebelah kanan-nya adalah gadis berambut merah muda pendek dan dilengkapi bando terselip di rambut merah muda-nya, dan matanya berwarna hijau emerald. Sedangkan teman yang berada disebelah kiri-nya adalah gadis berambut panjang berwarna merah, poni-nya dia biarkan bergelayut ditengah-tengah dahinya, dan matanya yang berwarna ungu kebiruan dilindungi oleh sebuah kacamata sehingga menampilkan karisma imut dan cantik padanya. Mereka saling berbincang-bincang soal masa-masa mereka menjadi mahasiswa dulu dan sampai akhirnya berpindah ke cerita persiapan pernikahan gadis berambut kuning dan bermata safir yang dikenal dengan nama Naruto.

"Aku sangat iri padamu Naru-chan. Bisa mendapatkan pria keren, macho dan gagah seperti Sasuke-kun?" iri sang gadis berambut merah muda pendek.

"Hehehe, Kamu bisa saja Sakura-chan"

"Lalu kapan acara pernikahanmu dilaksanakan?" tanya gadis berambut merah.

"Eh?, emm... itu seminggu lagi Karin-chan"

"Seminggu? Sedikit lagi dong?"

"Iya, kalian datang yah. Aku sangat menunggu kedatangan kalian?"

"Tentu saja, aku dan Saku-chan pasti datang..., aku iri padamu Naru-chan"

Gadis manis bernama Naruto itu hanya tersenyum manis pada mereka berdua saat gadis bernama Karin berkata demikian sehingga menunjukkan paras manis dan imut di wajahnya. Tidak lama kemudian tiba-tiba seluruh lampu di seluruh gedung yang disana meredup mati sehingga memberi kegelapan diseluruh gedung itu, para mahasiswa/i yang berada disana tidak jarang yang tidak berteriak karena merasa spontan terkejut dengan lampu gedung yang mati tiba-tiba itu dan tidak terkecuali Naruto dan kedua temannya.

Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduk-nya dan mulai berjalan dikegelapan gedung dengan bantuan cahaya tipis smartphone-nya ketika dia mendengar alunan lagu kesukaannya dinyanyikan diluar gedung dengan memakai biola, lagu yang hanya diketahui olehnya dan sang kekasih tercinta, yaitu Sasuke.

_Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai_

_Sono kurikae shino naka wo samayotte_

_Bokuga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte_

_Sukina hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda_

Naruto tersenyum lebar lalu dia mulai berlari ditengah-tengah kegelapan mencari suara nyanyian itu, Naruto sangat yakin kalau lagu yang dinyanyikan itu adalah kekasihnya tercinta yaitu Sasuke, 'Kamu pasti mematikan lampu di gedung ini agar tidak mengganggu suara emas-mu'kan? Dan agar aku bisa mendengarmu'kan? Sasuke-koi?' batin Naruto senang.

_Anata ga boku wo aishite ruka aishite naika_

_Nante koto wa moudocchi demo iinda_

_Donna ni negai no zomouga_

_Kono sekainiwa kaera reru monoga takusan aru darou_

_Sousoshite boku ga anata wo aishiteru to iuji ji tsudake wa_

_Dare ni mokae rareru shinjitsu dakara_

Naruto keluar dari gedung dengan tersenyum senang, rasa bahagia menjalari fikiran dan logika-nya, gadis manis itu menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri mencari sang pujaan hati yang menyanyikan lagu 'ini' dan akhirnya dia memilih untuk memasukki Universitas tempat dulunya dia menimba ilmu itu, dia merasa kalau lagu itu memang berasal dari sana. Naruto tidak perduli gelap dan dinginnya malam itu, di otaknya hanya tergambar sang kekasih tercinta yang sedang memainkan biola.

_Sen no yoru wo koete anata ni tsutaetai_

_Tsutae naka naranai kotoga aru_

_Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai_

_Sono kurikae shino naka wo samayotte_

_Bokuga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte_

_S ukina hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda_

_Kimochiwo kotoba ni suru no wa kowaiyo demo_

_S ukina hitoni wa suki tte tsutaerunda_

_Kono hiroi sekai de meguri auyo rokobiwo kotoba jya iiara wa senaine_

_Dakara bokutachi wa hohoemi_

_Iro azayaka ni sugiru aki wo doremi de utatte_

_Fuyu wo se niharu no komorebi wo machi_

_Atarashiku umare kawaru dareka wo mamoreru youni to_

_Kita michi to yukisaki furikaereba itsude mookubyou_

_name wo shite ita boku_

_Mukia itai demosuna oni narenai_

_Massugu ni aite wo aisenai hibiwo_

_Kurikae shite wa hitori bocchi wo iyagatte_

_Ano hino boku wa mukizu no mama de hito wo aisou to shiteita_

_Sen no yoru wo koete ima anata ni aini yukou_

_Tsutaenaka naranai koto ga aru_

_Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai_

_Sono kurikae shino naka wo samayotte_

_Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte_

_Suki na hito ni wa sukitte tsutaerunda_

_Sono omoi ga kanawa na kutatte sukina hito ni sukitte tsutaeru_

_Sore wa kono sekaide ichiban suteki na kotosa_

( Lyrics : Aqua Timez – Sen no yoru wo koete )

Naruto berhenti berlari tepat di kelas tempat dia dulu belajar, senyuman cerahnya mengecil dan tidak lama kemudian tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketakutan, ketika melihat papan tulis putih berukuran 2 meter kali 90 centi ditulis dengan kata-kata perintah yang terlihat seperti mengancam dengan tinta merah bak darah.

'_Relakan dia, pilihlah aku... Naruto'_

**-Mi- ( Milikku selamanya )**

Lima hari sebelum upacara pernikahan, dua sepasang kekasih sedang makan bersama di sebuah restoran megah, dua sejoli itu saling suap-menyuap penuh kemesraan bagaikan suami-istri, canda tawa tidak lupa dihiasi dimeja tempat mereka duduk.

Lalu beberapa menit kemudian sang gadis berambut pirang berhenti tersenyum, dia menundukkan kepalanya ketika pria tampan yang berada didepannya sedang membuat lelucon yang bertema 'Relakan putri raja itu, pilihlah putri kelinci berpunggung bongkok itu'*OOC banget*, tidak lama kemudian gadis perambut pirang itu mulai terisak menahan tangisannya dan sesekali dia menghusap mata-nya ketika sedikit demi sedikit bola mata safirnya mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air mata.

Sasuke merasa bersalah pada Naruto, dia merasa telah membuat gadis itu menjadi trauma dengan kejadian dua hari yang lalu yang telah menimpanya, Sasuke sangat menyesal telah membuat lelucon konyol itu pada Naruto, hal yang paling tidak kuat dilihatnya adalah ketika Naruto menangis, dia rela melakukan apapun demi calon istri-nya itu agar berhenti menangis dan kembali tertawa, meskipun itu hal yang mustahil.

Naruto menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto dengan sangat erat sekali tapi lembut

"Maafkan aku Naruto, aku telah membuatmu menangis. Aku telah membuatmu mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu, maafkan aku... maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku ini karena telah membuatmu menangis" lirih Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya penuh sesal.

Naruto membalas genggaman tangannya yang berada ditangan kanan Naruto, pria berambut raven itu sedikit demi sedikit mendongahkan kepalanya ketika merasakan rasa hangat menjuluri tangan kirinya, rasa hangat yang penuh kasih sayang nan lembut. Sasuke melihat sang calon istri tersenyum padanya, air mata yang masih tersisa di pipi chubby-nya telah dihusap dan dibersihkan oleh jemari Sasuke.

"Gomenasai Naru-chan" lirih Sasuke masih menyentuh pipi chubby Naruto.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya masih dengan senyuman terlukis diwajahnya lalu mereka saling mendekatkan diri dengan kedua siku tangan mereka bertumpu dimeja, mata safir bertemu dengan mata onyx, kedua insan itu saling membelai satu sama lain lalu mulai mendekatkan diri.

5 cm...

4 cm...

3 cm...

2 cm...

"Hey, ini tempat umum... tolong jangan berciuman"

Suara datar disebelah kanan mereka terdengar ditengah-tengah mereka yang hampir berciuman, suara itu mengganggu keromantisan sang kedua sejoli yang sedang bermesraan. Karena mereka merasa malu... mereka saling berjauhan dan duduk ketempat duduk mereka masing-masing seperti sebelumnya. Sasuke menoleh kearah pria berambut raven dengan pandangan tidak suka, gaya rambutnya aneh karena poninya dibiarkan tidak tersisa di dahi-nya yang bertulis kata kanji 'Ai'. Matanya berwarna hijau pucat tanpa ada cahaya sama sekali seolah-olah bagaikan jurang yang tanpa dasar, merasa dilihati tidak suka oleh Sasuke... si pria yang duduk diantara mereka tersenyum sinis pada Sasuke.

"Gaara!" teriak Naruto penuh semangat sambil tersenyum, persetan dengan kesopanan!.

Gaara beralih ke gadis yang meneriakki namanya lalu tersenyum tipis tapi memberikan karisma penuh pesona.

"Hai Naru-chan"

"Ya ampun bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kamu baik?"

"Ya, sangat baik"

"Oh iya, kebetulan kamu ada disini... kamu mau tidak datang ke pernikahanku nanti, pernikahanku lima hari lagi"

"Maksudmu, kamu mengundangku?"

Naruto mengangguk antusias

"Eem, datang yah?"

"em"

Hanya kata 'em' yang terpangkal di tenggorokkannya, entah apa arti dari kata itu 'ya atau tidak'. Pada saat itu Sasuke dan pria yang bernama Gaara saling berkenalan lalu mereka bertiga saling berbincang-bincang layaknya ketiga sahabat yang sudah lama saling kenal dan saling mengasihi rindu. Tidak lama setelah itu dering Smartphone Naruto berdering dan tidak lama setelah Naruto selesai, dia menutup smartphone-nya lalu pamit pulang bersama Sasuke. Gaara menatap kedua sejoli itu dengan tatapan tajam lalu dia menyipitkan matanya sambil menyeringai bak iblis.

"Milikku...kau hanya Milikku selamanya"

-**Fa- ( Falling in love )**

Disebuah ruangan kamar yang gelap... ada seorang pria berambut merah dengan dahi yang bertulis 'Ai' duduk disisi tempat tidur, kamarnya sangat kotor sekali... banyak majalah-majalah tentang pembunuhan terbang kemana-mana bahkan ada yang tersobek, kertas-kertas buku yang mengkerut karena remasan tangan berserakan disudut meja belajar dan sudut tempat tidurnya.

Remang-remang cahaya lilin dipakai olehnya yang sedang tertawa gila tanpa batas sambil membakar foto Sasuke, tadinya foto Sasuke tersebut berukuran 13 kali 15 dan sedang saling berpelukan dengan Naruto... tapi telah disobek setengahnya oleh Gaara sehingga Naruto yang memeluk Sasuke jadi terpisah. Gaara tertawa gila sekaligus sinis disaat foto yang menggambarkan Sasuke itu hangus terbakar oleh api lilin yang dipakainya, sedangkan foto Naruto dia genggam sangat erat ditangan kanannya seolah-olah tidak mau melepaskannya lalu dia menciuminya penuh nafsu sampai-sampai saliva-nya menempel di foto tersebut, wajah Naruto yang tersenyum di foto itu blur dengan saliva Gaara yang mengaliri foto itu.

"Halo... iya Kaa-san?" sapanya di telpon

"Tentu saja, aku pasti akan membawa Naruto, kaa-san pasti suka sama Naruto"

"Iya, sabar yah kaa-san. Naruto pasti akan kubawa untuk menemui Kaa-san"

"Iya, tentu saja dia cantik Kaa-san... sangat cantik malah"

"Oh, tentu saja... setelah aku menikah dengannya pasti aku sama Naruto akan memberikanmu cucu"

"Hahaha, tentu saja kaa-san, jika aku tidak 'Falling in love' padanya, mana mau aku mendekatinya dan menyuruhnya menemui kaa-san"

...

Pengobrolan itu terus berlangsung hampir dua jam lebih, Gaara berbicara sendiri ditelepon yang sudah tidak bisa terpakai itu, dia terus menelpon kaa-san-nya itu, padahal kaa-san-nya sudah berada di surga ( meninggal ) karena ulahnya dan teleponnya pun sudah tidak layak dipakai lagi ( rusak ) karena terus dibanting berulang-ulang olehnya tanpa ada sebab.

-**So- ( So Fastest )**

Festival kembang api malam itu meramaikan suasana kota Konoha, para pengunjung yang ingin melihat kembang api sangatlah banyak, para pengunjung disana sangat antusias dan tidak sabaran ingin melihat kembang api yang terlihat indah di langit nanti, terutama dua sejoli Naruto dan Sasuke, jam masih menunjukkan pukul 23.00 malam, masih ada satu jam lagi sebelum kembang api dinyalakan, karena tidak sabaran mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menunggu pertunjukkan kembang api itu dengan sedikit bermain di ruko-ruko hiburan yang tersedia disana, jika mereka berdua beraktifitas terus menerus... pasti akan lebih cepat waktu-nya.

"Sasu-koi, lihat deh? Lucu-nya~" bisik Naruto ketika melihat ruko hiburan 'penembak jitu' yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari mereka.

Kedua tangannya dikepal didada dengan mata puppy eyes dan tersenyum gemas melihat boneka beruang yang tergantung didinding ruko hiburan 'Penembak jitu' tersebut sehingga melukiskan karisma dan paras imut diwajahnya, jika saja disini sepi... mungkin Sasuke sudah menerkamnya disini.

"Yang mana?" tanya Sasuke

"Itu, boneka beruang itu... imuut-ttebayo!" kata Naruto seraya menunjuk kearah boneka beruang. Sasuke menyengir nista lalu fikiran yang ingin menggoda Naruto mulai menjalarinya.

"Apa aku masih kurang imut Naru-chan?"

"Iiih..., aku mau beruang itu Sasu-koi. Please!"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto mulai mendengus dengan ekspresi cemberut, dia melipat tangannya didada dan memalingkan tubuhnya kearah lain bermaksud memunggungi Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum kecil lalu menghusap bahunya Naruto yang saat itu masih memunggunginya.

"Kamu kan sudah 22 tahun, masa masih bermain boneka?" goda Sasuke lagi.

"Biarin, memangnya salah kalau aku masih ingin bermain boneka?"

"Dasar, anak kecil"

"Iiih..., Teme menyebalkan"

"Loh kok tidak pakai suffix '-koi' lagi, dobe?"

"Naru lagi benci sama Sasuke"

Sasuke tersenyum lebar, kekasih-nya ini memang sulit diajak bercanda, masa hal yang disebut bercanda dianggap serius.

"Iya deh" sahut Sasuke pasrah.

Naruto yang tadinya memunggungi Sasuke sekarang membalikkan tubuhnya lagi kearahnya, Naruto tersenyum senang lalu memeluk Sasuke sambil jejingkrakkan kesenangan.

"Tapi ada syarat-nya..."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya di bahu Sasuke, dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah berkata 'Apa itu?', Sasuke menyengir lalu mengangkat telunjuk kirinya ke pipi kanannya, wajah Naruto memerah setelah mengetahui apa syarat-nya itu, Naruto mencium pipi Sasuke sekilas dan menariknya ke ruko penghibur masih dengan wajah yang memerah.

"_Yokoso, anata wa pure shitaidesu ka_?" kata penjaga ruko itu penuh keramahan ketika Naruto dan Sasuke sudah tepat berada didepan ruko tersebut.

"_Ha'i, 1 raifuru kaze o shite kudasai_"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar"

Pria penjaga ruko itu membungkukkan badannya untuk mengambil satu senapan angin yang diminta Sasuke di lorong bawah ruko-nya, lalu setelah menemukannya... penjaga ruko itu memberikannya pada Sasuke

"Semoga anda beruntung?"

"Terima kasih" balas Sasuke lalu mulai mengincar bebek-bebek kertas yang jaraknya sekitar dua setengah meter dari Sasuke berdiri, Sasuke mulai membidik ketika bebek-bebek itu mulai bergerak dan...

"Horee, kamu hebat Sasu-koi" kata Naruto kesenangan, Naruto memeluk boneka yang diberikan pria penjaga ruko tersebut, penjaga toko itu memberikannya dengan rasa enggan karena harga boneka tersebut tidak berbanding dengan harga satu kali menembak.

"Aku beruntung mempunyai kekasih polisi sepertimu Sasu-koi, jika aku tahu begini hasilnya, aku akan memintamu terus untuk memberiku boneka tiap ada festival–ttebayo!"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengar lontaran kata kekasih tercinta-nya itu, Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya lalu melihat jam tangan berwarna hitam dop terkalung di pergelangan tangannya, pukul sudah menunjukkan 23.55 malam, tinggal lima menit lagi kembang api dimulai, Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto

"Naru-chan... ayo kita pergi ke bukit, lima menit lagi kembang api akan dimulai"

Naruto yang sedari tadi memeluk boneka-nya penuh kegemasan menoleh kearah Sasuke, Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Lalu ketika Sasuke ingin memegang pergelangan tangannya... tiba-tiba ada seseorang telah menarik kedua bahu Naruto dengan paksa kearahnya, pria itu memakai topeng bahan berwarna hitam, hanya saja topeng bahan berwarna hitam itu tidak dipakai sepenuhnya untuk menutupi wajahnya, hanya atas kepala sampai hidung saja yang dia tutupi sedangkan dari bawah hidung sampai leher tidak dia tutupi.

Orang misterius itu melumat bibir Naruto penuh nafsu tapi singkat, dia berlari sangat cepat meninggalkan Naruto yang dibiarkan terjatuh ditanah, Naruto syok sambil menyentuh bibir bawahnya yang sedikit bengkak atas ulah orang misterius itu sedangkan Sasuke pergi mengejar orang misterius itu dengan aura hitam yang seolah-olah ingin membunuhnya.

"HEII!, BRENGSEKK!"

-**Sasuke POV-**

Aku berlari mengejar pria yang entah siapa?, berani-beraninya dia mencium calon istriku, jika dia tertangkap akan kubunuh dia! Aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhnya!. Larinya sangat cepat sekali 'So Fastest'. Dan cara menyalip-nya pun tidak bisa kuremehkan... sangat lincah, aku melihat botol didepanku yang dipegang oleh pria gemuk yang tidak jauh dariku, dengan cepat aku mengambil botol yang masih berisi alkohol itu dari tangan gemuk tersebut tidak perduli cacian atau makian yang dilontarkannya padaku. mataku hanya terfokus pada pria brengsek didepanku. Dan pada ketika orang-orang yang berada disini mulai melonggar... aku melemparkan botol yang kugenggam kearahnya, botol yang kulempar tepat mengenai kepalanya dan pada saat itu juga kembang api menciptakan suara menggelegar di langit.

Pria itu terhuyung dan cara lari-nya pun mulai melemah... heh? Aku pasti mendapatkannya, aku mempercepat lari-ku mengambil kesempatan emas ini agar bisa mendapatkannya, aku hampir sampai... jarakku tinggal satu meter lagi. Aku meregangkan tangan kananku kedepan mencoba menangkap kerahnya, lalu ketika aku hampir memegang kerahnya, dia berbelok kekiri, berlari ke-gang yang sangat gelap. Gah! Sial!.

Jarakku dan jaraknya menjauh kembali, aku berlari lagi mengejarnya. Gang ini sangat gelap sekali, aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Yang aku dengar hanya tepakkan kaki yang berlari semakin menjauh, aku hanya bisa memakai telingaku saat ini, aku berlari sambil mendengar tepakkan kaki tersebut dengan sangat tajam dan sampai pada akhirnya ada cahaya menyinari gang gelap ini. Aku kembali ketempat tadi? Sial aku kehilangan dia, larinya sangat cepat...hah...hah.

"Hei, kenapa kau sangat lelah sekali?" tanya pria yang menepuk bahu kiriku.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku kearahnya, ah ternyata Gaara... dia tersenyum padaku, senyuman yang aneh menurutku

"Apa kamu melihat orang aneh yang berlari disini?" tanyaku, mungkin saja dia tahu

Gaara menggelengkan kepala lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak tahu

"Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya, hey lihat! kembang api itu cantik sekali!, ayo kita lihat bersama Naruto... er, ngomong-ngomong dimana Naruto?" tanya Gaara seraya menolehkan kepalanya dan menjenjang lehernya kebelakang bahuku.

"Dia kutinggal di dekat ruko penembak jitu, ayo kita kesana... mungkin dia masih disana"

"Oke"

-**La- ( Lagu kematian untukmu sayang )**

Dua hari lagi Naruto dan Sasuke akan menikah, mereka saat ini sedang sibuk mempersiapkan semua persiapan-persiapan pernikahan, Naruto sibuk memilih gaun pengantin di kamarnya bersama kedua temannya dan Sasuke sibuk mengatur cuti kerjanya.

Rumah megah Minato dan Kushina, yaitu ayah dan ibu Naruto saat ini sudah dihiasi banyak hiasan-hiasan tanaman-tanaman indah dengan panggung altar ditengah-tengahnya, Naruto merasa deg-degan ketika melihat gaun yang dipilihkan kedua temannya yaitu Sakura dan Karin, dia deg-degan karena semua yang dipilihkan olehnya sangatlah mencolok sekali *gomen Shisui gak begitu mengerti soal gaun pengantin, skip aja yah ;)*

Naruto menidurkan diri ketikanya dia selesai menemukan gaun yang dia cari, dia memejamkan matanya sebentar ingin merileks-kan diri dari perbuatan kedua temannya sebelumnya yang membuatnya kelelahan karena terus-menerus meminta ganti gaun ini dan itu untuk mencari kecocokkan antara gaun dan tubuh Naruto, dan sekarang kedua temannya itu sudah pulang.

Tidak lama kemudian dia keterusan dan akhirnya tertidur. Nada sms di smartphone-nya membuatnya terbangun dari tidur lelap-nya, dia mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan malas lalu mengambil smartphone yang berada di meja kecil disebelah kiri tempat tidur-nya. Sms itu berasal dari nomor yang tidak dikenal olehnya, sms itu dibukanya dengan mata yang masih sayu menandakan kalau dia masih mengantuk, lalu ketika membaca sms itu... matanya langsung membelalak dan turun dari tempat tidurnya dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

_Halo darling, bagaimana kabarmu?_

_Aku merindukanmu sayang..._

_Aku merindukan senyuman dan canda tawamu yang blak-blakkan itu.._

_Katakan padaku? kenapa kamu memilih orang lain bukannya aku?_

_Aku ingin sekali membunuhmu karena telah menyakitiku, tapi jika aku melakukannya_

_maka kaa-san akan menangis, jadi aku mengganti rasa benciku padamu_

_dengan sedikit surprise..._

_Seluruh persiapan pernikahanmu sudah kurusak serta dengan orang-orang yang_

_berada disana, sekarang kamu tidak bisa menikah..._

_Kamu hanya milikku, orang yang menghalangiku akan kubunuh dan itu berlaku untuk semua orang termasuk kedua orang tuamu, mereka sudah kubunuh! Karena menghalangiku masuk kekamarmu untuk membawamu..._

_Aku benci semua orang yang menghalangi kita sayang, kamu hanya milikku seorang_

_Anata o aishite... :*_

_Your's Admire_

Air mata Naruto pecah ketika melihat taman depan rumahnya sudah hancur berantakan, orang-orang disini yang tadinya membantu telah terbaring tanpa nyawa termasuk kedua orang tua-nya, kakinya terasa lemas sekali seolah-olah otak-nya tidak bisa memperkerjakan seluruh kinerja tubuhnya, dengan lemas dia duduk di lantai sambil menutup kedua matanya yang saat ini menangis. Tidak lama kemudian suara musik Avenged Sevenfold yang berjudul 'Fiction' terdengar ditelinga Naruto, dia tersontak terkejut mendengar lagu itu, 'siapa yang memainkannya?' batin Naruto ditengah-tengah kesedihannya. Dering sms di smartphone-nya berbunyi lagi, Naruto membuka sms dan membaca-nya dengan tangan bergetar hebat karena nomor itu lagi yang memberinya sms

'Ini lagu kematian untukmu sayang'

Lagi-lagi nomor tidak jelas itu membuatnya menangis, dan tangisannya saat ini tidak bisa dihentikkan.

"Naruto!" teriak pria berambut raven panik seraya memasukki gerbang dan mendekati Naruto yang tidak menjawab panggilannya.

Sasuke memeluk Naruto mencoba untuk menenangkannya, tapi gagal... Naruto terus menangis dan menangis sambil menatap smartphone-nya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca tanpa bergerak ataupun menoleh kearah Sasuke. Dengan berani Sasuke mengambil smartphone Naruto dan membacanya. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya merasa kesal lalu mendesis

"Brengsek!"

-**Si- ( Sial, aku dibodohi! )**

Naruto dan Sasuke pindah ke Swiss setelah kejadian dua minggu yang lalu, gara-gara kejadian itu, Naruto trauma berat dan tidak mau menikah dulu. Sasuke dan Naruto tinggal di desa yang bernama Switzerland, desa itu dipenuhi banyak pepohonan, disana sangat sejuk dan pemandangannya sangat indah sekali, Naruto secara sedikit demi sedikit sudah mulai melupakan trauma itu saat berada disana selama dua minggu itu, tidak ada teror meneror lagi, disana mereka aman. Saat ini Sasuke dan Naruto berada di taman belakang rumah mereka yang seluas satu hektar untuk sekedar melihat pemandangan belakang rumah mereka, mereka duduk-duduk santai sambil meminum jus jeruk. Tidak lama kemudian suara denting bel berbunyi. Sasuke melesat berdiri dari tempat duduknya setelah memberikan ciuman hangat dibibirnya Naruto sekilas lalu berjalan memasukki rumahnya.

"Hey? Apa kabar Sasuke?" sapa pria berambut merah dilubang pintu.

Sasuke terkesiap melihat Gaara, dia mengerutkan keningnya merasa heran. Bagaimana bisa dia mengetahui rumah ini? Padahal identitas dan tempat tinggalnya saat ini sangat disembunyikan oleh polisi Swiss, pikirnya dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kamu tahu rumahku, Gaara?"

"Hei, aku punya otak, aku kan bisa bertanya pada setiap orang yang tinggal disini, baka!"

Sasuke semakin mengerutkan keningnya, dia benar-benar heran pada Gaara saat ini. Padahal para penduduk disini tidak ada yang mengenali Sasuke dan Naruto, mereka kan baru dua minggu tinggal disini, masa iya langsung kenal begitu saja?, 'Ah sudahlah, mungkin ada yang kenal denganku disini' batin Sasuke tidak perduli, Sasuke mempersilahkan Gaara untuk masuk dan lalu... Gaara berlari kebelakang taman rumahnya tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu kepadanya lagi, Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu mulai berjalan ke kulkas untuk mengambil brandy untuk Gaara.

"Hai Naru-chan?"

Naruto tersontak mendengar suara yang familiar itu, dia menoleh kearah pria yang keluar dari lubang pintu belakang rumahnya dan Sasuke. Dengan spontan Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlari memeluk Gaara. Belum sempat Gaara membalas pelukannya... Naruto sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hai, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Yeah, baik? Kamu bagaimana?"

"Aku baik-baik saja kok, hehehe"

"Oh iya, kudengar-dengar upacara penikahanmu..." Gaara menghentikan pembicaraannya, ekspresinya sangat prihatin saat itu padahal dibalik rasa prihatin itu, dia tertawa bahagia. Naruto saat itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya merasa sedih karena telah mengingat kejadian itu lagi

"Iya, ah sudahlah... aku memang sedang tidak ingin menikah. Oh iya, kok kamu bisa tahu rumahku dan Sasuke sih? Dan untuk apa kamu di Swiss?"

"Oh... aku tahu rumahmu karena aku menanyakan pada penduduk disini dimana rumahmu dan Sasuke, dan untuk apa aku disini..., tou-san-ku menyuruhku untuk memeriksa cabang perusahaannya di Swiss, yah begitulah"

Naruto yang dikenal memang sedikit dobe hanya mengangguk-ngangguk sambil ber'O' ria, tidak lama kemudian Sasuke bergabung dengan mereka lalu mereka bertiga duduk bersama di kursi yang memang pas untuk mereka bertiga. Mereka berbincang-bincang disana sampai ada sebuah perkataan Gaara yang membuat Sasuke curiga.

"Apa kamu ingat saat festival kembang api?, aku kangen loh pada saat kembang api itu, aku tadinya ingin mendekati kamu sama Sasuke, eh tidak jadi gara-gara aku lagi banyak urusan saat itu"

Sasuke memutar-mutar otaknya dan mengingat-ingat semua-nya... pakaian yang dipakai pria misterius yang mencium Naruto secara paksa memakai pakaian yang sama dengan pakaian Gaara saat itu yaitu, berwarna coklat. Dia selalu ada tiap ada Naruto dan pada saat itu juga pasti ada kejadian aneh, Dan satu lagi yang membuatnya semakin merasa heran dan curiga adalah kenapa dia bisa tahu rumah ini?, ketika semua teka-teki itu berputar-putar diotaknya selama dua puluh menit... akhirnya semuanya telah terungkap!.

"Er, Gaara..., apa kamu tidak lelah, ini sudah sangat malam loh, kamu menginap saja disini"

Gaara yang sejak dari tadi mengobrol tidak jelas dengan enggan menoleh kearah Sasuke tapi tidak lama kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Yah, baiklah. Aku akan tidur dulu. Lagipula selama seharian ini aku tidak tidur sama sekali, dimana kamarnya?"

Sasuke tersenyum atau bisa dibilang menyeringai karena Gaara terkena jebakkannya

"Di lantai dua tepat disebelah kanan kamarku"

Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian memasukki rumah Sasuke dan Naruto, lalu seketikanya tepakkan langkah Gaara sudah tidak terdengar ditelinga Sasuke... Sasuke langsung beranjak berdiri sambil memegang pergelangan tangannya Naruto, Naruto mendongahkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke yang bertingkah aneh saat itu.

"Ada apa Sasu-koi?"

"Kita harus pergi"

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti dijalan, ayo"

Gaara merasa ada hal yang aneh, dia merasa rumah ini sangat gelap dan sunyi sekali, otaknya berputar-putar mencari sesuatu yang sepertinya dia sedang...dibodohi!, Gaara beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur empuknya sambil berteriak

"SIAL!, AKU DIBODOHI!"

-**Do- ( Do'a-ku hampir terkabul )**

Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya tepat didepan hotel, Sasuke dan Naruto turun dari mobil tersebut dan mulai memasukki hotel bermaksud ingin menginap karena mereka tidak mungkin melanjutkan perjalanan jika selarut malam begini. Naruto sudah tahu siapa dalang dari kejadian yang menimpanya dari Sasuke. Dia merasa sangat terpukul kalau-kalau Gaara yang melakukan semua-nya, dia awalnya tidak percaya pada perkataan Sasuke karena menurutnya Gaara adalah orang yang baik dan perhatian tapi semakin banyak bukti yang dibuktikan Sasuke, dia menjadi percaya padanya. Orang yang dianggap kakaknya sendiri harus melakukan hal yang se-extreme ini semua demi mendapatkannya, semua yang dilakukan Gaara itu padanya seperti orang yang stress atau terkena gangguan jiwa. Pembunuhan, ciuman paksa dan kata-kata gila itu menambahkan kalau dia memang benar-benar terkena gangguan jiwa.

Naruto memasukki kamar 201 dilantai empat sedangkan Gaara disebelahnya yaitu kamar 202. Naruto masih syok atas kejadian yang menimpanya ini, kejadian yang baru saja terungkap. Air matanya mulai meluncur dari bola mata safir-nya, dia merasa masih tidak percaya atas kelakuan Gaara pada kedua orang tua-nya dan orang-orang terdekatnya pada saat itu, hatinya sakit mengetahui hal itu. teman yang sudah sangat akrab sejak di universitas... harus melakukan itu demi mendapatkannya, apa tidak ada cara lain selain cara extreme itu demi mendapatkan Naruto?

"Cleaning Service?" kata seorang pria dibelakang pintu kamar Naruto seraya mengetuk pintu tiga kali, Naruto bangun dari tidurannya, dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mulai berjalan ke pintu, lalu ketika membukanya...

Jrep...

-x-x-x-x-

Desisan air laut dan suara radio membangunkan gadis berambut pirang dan manis tersebut, dia mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali untuk menormalkan redup cahaya lampu kecil yang samar-samar dimatanya yang saat itu tergantung di atas layar perahu, 'Dimana aku?' batin Naruto seraya bangun dari tidurannya, dia menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri mencari tahu dimana dia?, lalu tidak lama kemudian dia tersadar kalau dia berada diperahu yang sedang mengapung di pelabuhan dan langit pada saat ini sangat gelap menandakan kalau saat ini masih malam

"Sudah sadar, Darling?"

Naruto terkesiap mendengar suara itu, dia menoleh kearah suara yang berada dipunggungnya. Dia mendapatkan Gaara sedang sibuk memutar-mutar kaset radio-nya lalu memasukkannya, kaset yang entah apa isinya.

"Gaara sab..." radio itu berhenti atau mati saat Gaara menekan tombol ditengah-tengah antara banyaknya tombol, Gaara melesat berdiri lalu berjalan memasukki tempat pengendali perahu, Naruto tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya... dia melesat ingin bangun bermaksud akan kabur tapi ketikanya dia ingin berdiri..., dia baru sadar kalau kaki dan tangannya telah diikat jadi dia tidak bisa kabur, Gaara sudah mempersiapkan semuanya matang-matang, 'Sial!' batin Naruto kesal.

Suara deruman mesin perahu terdengar ditelinga Naruto lalu perahu yang ditaikinya tersebut berjalan menjauhi pelabuhan... Naruto menangis sambil berteriak "Sasuke! Tolong aku!" dengan sangat keras sekali berharap kalau Sasuke mendengarnya.

"Percuma saja... itu mustahil. Kekasih brengsekmu itu sekarang mungkin sedang tertidur lelap, merasa kalau dirimu aman dan saat ini sedang tertidur lelap bak malaikat di tempat tidur" kata Gaara sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto yang saat itu tengkurap

"Gaara, tolong...tolong lepaskan aku"

"Aku akan melepaskanmu asal kamu mau menikahiku?"

Naruto terbelalak terkejut atas permintaan Gaara, bibirnya bergetar hebat disaat melihat Gaara yang saat ini telah mengganti pakaian sebelumnya dengan Tuxedo khusus yang dipakai hanya untuk pernikahan, 'Dia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya?'

"Bagaimana?" tanya Gaara

Sekarang otaknya saat ini sedang kosong, dia tidak bisa berfikir, yang ada difikirannya hanyalah rasa bimbang dan rasa takut, jika dia menolaknya... pasti dia akan terbunuh.

"Jika kamu mau menikah denganku, siapa yang akan menjadi saksi? Dan siapa yang menjadi pendeta-nya?" tanyanya mencari alasan. Yah mungkin dengan alasan itu dia akan selamat, karena tidak ada tanda-tanda pendeta disini dan tidak ada orang selain dia dan Gaara

Gaara Menyeringai lalu memasukkan tangan kanannya kedalam saku tuxedo-nya sambil berbisik "Do'a-ku hampir terkabul", dia mengambil smartphone-nya di dalam saku tersebut lalu dia mulai mengotak-atiknya sehingga muncullah suara perempuan yang terisak menangis

"Dia...dia akan menjadi saksi kita"

Naruto terkejut melihat video seorang perempuan berambut sama dengan Gaara menatap kearah kamera tersebut dengan sangat lesu dan terlihat seperti hampir mati karena banyaknya simpahan darah di bibir dan pelipisnya, dia seperti orang yang tersiksa, dan satu hal lagi yang membuatnya terkejut... disana ada suara Gaara yang membentak wanita itu, ditambahi dengan tamparan bolak-balik dipipi kanan dan kirinya, apakah wanita itu terluka seperti itu gara-gara perlakuan Gaara. Gila?!, pikir Naruto jijik. Gaara mengalihkan kamera itu lagi kearahnya dan me-pause-nya.

"Video?"

"Iya, Kaa-sanku sudah mati...dan..." Gaara beranjak keradio lalu menepuk-nepuk atap radio tersebut

"Di radio ini sudah ada kaset yang berisi tentang upacara pernikahan, nama kita, marga kita, dan nama kedua orang tua kita. Semuanya sudah disebutkan pendeta yang berada diradio ini, Bagaimana?"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, alasannya itu tidak berguna. Meskipun hanya ponsel dan radio yang menjadi saksi dan pendeta, tapi hal sudah memenuhi syarat yang berlaku selama berjalannya menikah. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"Hei brengsek!" teriak seorang pria berambut raven tepat berada disebelah kiri perahu yang melaju cepat yang didalam perahu itu ada Naruto dan Gaara dengan menaiki jet-ski, entah dia mendapatkan jet-ski darimana, dengan berani pria itu melompat ketikanya jarak perahu dan jet-ski-nya sudah sangat dekat. Dengan cekatan..., pria itu menepakkan kakinya ke perahu tersebut lalu mulai menendang Gaara sampai dia terkontal dan terjatuh di jaring penangkap ikan saat Gaara mencoba memukulnya. Mumpung Gaara sedang sibuk oleh jaring ikan yang mengikatnya... Sasuke berlari mendekati Naruto dan melepaskan tali yang mengikat kaki dan tangannya. Setelah semua tali yang menjeratnya terlepas... dengan spontan Naruto memeluk Sasuke sangat erat mencoba melepaskan rasa getaran yang dimilikinya

"Dia...hiks...memaksaku menikah dengannya...hiks" lirih Naruto menangis dibahu Sasuke dengan mata terpejam, Sasuke membalas memeluknya tapi sayangnya itu hanya sekilas... Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya Naruto karena tanpa disadari Gaara sudah berada dibelakangnya dan menariknya menjauhi Naruto. Dan pada saat itu juga Sasuke dan Gaara saling baku hantam.

Menghindar-tendang-pukul-tangkis

Baku hantam itu terus berulang-ulang sampai pada akhirnya Sasuke-lah yang menang... dia mundur tiga langkah mendekati Naruto dengan pistol gun mengarah ke Gaara.

"Jangan bergerak...hah..., jika kamu bergerak sedikit saja...hah...aku tidak segan-segan untuk menembakmu, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu...hah, bagaimana kamu bisa tahu kalau aku dan Naruto menginap di hotel 'City Green'?" Tukas Sasuke sambil terengah-engah.

Sasuke saat ini sedang memeluk Naruto dengan sengat erat sekali, sedangkan Naruto yang dipeluknya hanya bisa diam dan memandang Gaara yang saat itu tertawa.

"Hahaha, ternyata sebagai seorang komandan kamu itu baka!, sekarang ini tahun modern baka!, ada GPS satelite yang bisa mengetahui sinyal ponsel, dan aku bisa menemukan kalian karena aku memakai GPS itu"

Sasuke dan Naruto terkesiap mendengar penjelasan Gaara, 'Kenapa tidak terfikirkan olehku? sial' batin Sasuke kesal, lalu ketika Gaara sedikit bergerak... Sasuke mengacungkan pistolnya lebih tegas dan berteriak "Jangan bergerak!"

"Hahahaha, Komandan...Komandan, apa kamu bisa menangkapku begitu saja hah? Naruto milikku!" teriaknya seraya mengeluarkan pistol gun sama seperti yang Sasuke pegang saat ini, Naruto terkesiap sambil menjerit kecil melihat Gaara yang saat ini memegang pistol, Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto lalu berbisik "Tenang..., polisi swiss sedikit lagi akan datang, dan kamu akan baik-baik saja" Naruto menoleh kearahnya, kearah mata onyx yang sedang menatap tajam kearah Gaara.

"Serahkan dia!" bentak atau bisa dibilang teriak Gaara pada Sasuke.

Tidak ada jawaban... Gaara bersiaga menekan pelatuk senjata-nya tapi sayangnya Sasuke sudah tahu kalau Gaara akan menekan pelatuknya sehingga dia menekan pelatuk terlebih dahulu dan menembaknya

Dor...

Naruto kaget mendengar suara keras senjata yang dipegang Sasuke sehingga dengan spontan dia memendamkan wajah manisnya di baju putih Sasuke, peluru senjatanya tepat menembus jantung Gaara, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya memberanikan diri lagi untuk menatap Gaara, Gaara terperungkup menahan sakit didada-nya lalu darah mulai bercucuran disana diikuti dengan hujan yang turun deras... dia menumpukan lututnya lemas dilantai kayu mahoni perahu, dia terbatuk-batuk menahan rasa sakit yang menjuluri jantungnya. Jantungnya terasa hampir berhenti karena peluru itu sudah menembusnya sangat dalam, sambil meringis kesakitan Gaara mendongahkan kepalanya kearah Naruto yang dipeluk Sasuke saat itu, dia tersenyum tipis dengan nafas tercengal-cengal memberi tanda kalau waktunya sudah tidak lama lagi, sebelum matanya mulai gelap dan buram... dia berkata

"Na-ru-toh...di-ke-hh-idupan y-yyang-ak-kan dat-dat-tang..uhuk...k-kau a-ak-kan k-ku-ja-jadikan m-m-mmilikku..." lirihnya lalu mulai terjatuh di kayu mahoni perahu tersebut dengan senyuman sinis terlukis diwajahnya.

**FIN/Owari/The end/Tamat**

A/N : Gajekah?, oh iya. Ini one shot SasuFemNaru pertama Shisui loh, walau disini Gaara mati. Gomen yah buat Gaara lovers karena meminjam Gaara dan membuatnya mati di fic ini..., sekali lagi gomen yah Gaara lovers m(_ _)m. Jika ada yang mau nge-flame silahkan... yah memang fic ini pantas di flame karena telah membuat Gaara mati :(, Shisui membuat fic ini karena Shisui yang ingin membuat saja dan ingin memuaskan para readers sekalian yang mau membacanya, jika berkenan silahkan review dan jika tidak juga gak papa kok. Shisui kan membuat fic hanya untuk meramaikan FFN, hehehe :)


End file.
